


A Call

by temptresslove



Series: Ficlet Dump [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Short, just harry and tom being cute, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry admonishes Tom for killing people.Again.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Ficlet Dump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220465
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	A Call

“Was that you?” A soft voice on the other end of the line asks Tom. It didn’t sound accusing, just curious.

“What are you talking about?” Tom asks pretending innocence. “You’ll have to be more specific than–“

“Was. That. _You_?” Harry asks again, daring him to lie.

“Yes.”

“I knew it,” Harry says triumphantly. Then a distressed voice. “I thought we talked about this.” Even without seeing Harry’s face, Tom knew he was pouting.

Tom smirks. “They were in my way, they needed to be—“

Harry whines. “I thought we agreed that you would stop doing that.”

“Yes, but it was either me or them, Harry.” Tom explains patiently.

“You can’t just kill people!”

“They were about to kill me.”

He could hear Harry’s exasperation when he talks again. “Okay,” Harry says, “Okay, but this is the _last_ time, okay?”

“Okay, babe.” There’s silence and Tom knows Harry is blushing.

“A-are you coming home tonight?” Harry asks gently, a bit of anticipation in his voice.

“Maybe,” Tom lies.

“Tom!” Harry screams, annoyed.

“Yes,” Tom chuckles. “I am.”

Harry takes a deep breath. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” Tom says seriously. Harry sighs and Tom cannot wait to make his way back to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and fluffy. Also, I'm trying to write. But I can't choose what to focus on. I literally have 15 unfinished fics that's been on my laptop for like a year or so.
> 
> Anyway, I hope to see you all soon!


End file.
